


Imagine Sam finding you screaming over a spider.

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Sam Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Obviously Sam, Sam being cute, Who kills the spider in the relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots





	Imagine Sam finding you screaming over a spider.

Sam’s eyes widened as he heard a loud, ear-splitting scream coming from his and Y/N’s room. He immediately started searching for his gun, finding it not even two feet away, resting on top of his jacket and he began sprinting towards the sound. He turned every corner quickly, trying not to trip over his own legs and barged into the room, looking around for any sign of a struggle or a threat. Instead, he found his girlfriend stood on top of a chair, pointing at something on the floor and looking like she was about to cry.

He immediately stalked over to her, raised his hand to her shoulder in comfort, giving her a look of pure confusion before asking what was wrong.

‘’Sp- Sp- spider! There was a…another spider! That’s the second one in here this week! It’s right there, can’t you see it?’’ Y/N stuttered, a shaking hand pointed towards the floor in front of her, and sure enough, there was a small spider racing around the ground.

Sam couldn’t help but let out an amused chuckle, which leads to a dirty look from his still upset girlfriend. 

‘’I’m sorry, baby. It’s just too funny! I mean, you’re a hunter! You hunt ghouls, ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves; creatures that would send most people running for the hills screaming but you can’t face a tiny spider?’’ He replied, laughs falling out of his mouth periodically as he explained himself.

‘’Please?’’

Sam snickered once again, grabbing a tissue before using it to squash and dispose of the spider before helping Y/N off the chair and pulled her into a playful but loving embrace.


End file.
